Justice League Divide and Conquer
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Previously, Superman was Ill and now the league is split up to get Superman's donor parts, Mrs. Bates made from different hospitals or medical centers. Superboy and Supergirl find their parents, but our in time to see their beloved father at all.


Previously on the Justice League, Superman found himself at the Metropolis General Hospital in the care of Dr. Miller, Tess' clone of Superman won their first fight with the father's enemies, except the don;t know who he is, and after a near losing Superman experience, he must get the surgery and organ transplants as soon as possible.

At the hospital, Louis came in.

"Clark, Clark?"

"Louis? How did you...coughing."

"Don't say another word, your too weak."

"We don't have mush time."Batman said.

Woner Woman is in charged.

"Okay the organs are in different hospitals or medical center. J'ohn and I will retrieve the heart at Boston General Hospital where Dr. Mattie Harcourt is waiting for us, Hawkgirl, you will retrieve at Seattle Medical Center, where Dr. Pieter Cross is waiting and John, you' will receive the right lungs at Royal Memorial Hospital, where Dr. Rebecca Smith is waiting. Batman and Flash were the closet to Long Island Medical Center, they'll met up Dr. Amanda Spence to retrieve Superman's new pancreas."

They divide in their groups.

"Hold in Superman, just a little longer."

Back at the hospital, Louis was giving him a glass of water to drink.

He started coughing right.

"How long does he have ?" Dr. Palmer asked?

"Not long Ray, not long at all."

Flash and Batman went off to Lond Island.

"Hey Bats, do you we can make it?"

"We have to."

Then a toy ball just came out of nowhere.

"Where did that came?"

"What do you think?"

Toyman shoot missiles at the Batwing, Batman dodge all but one, he quickly ejected and land on shore.

Flash zip away ad Batman went into the darkness.

Livewire was shocking things up for Hawkgirl.

"We must get to the medical center and fast."

Wonder Woman and J'onn

Wonder Woman and J'onn made it to their destination.

"Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, thank goodness we have the heart, I hope is works."

"We hope so too. Thank you for all your work."

Kalibak jumped, but they dodge him.

"We don't have time for this."

"Give me that heart!" he demanded.

They rush to Metropolis.

"So what are these pancreas for."

The pancreas is part of the digestive system and is located below the stomach. The duodenum links the pancreas to the small intestine. In the human body, the pancreas is about 7 inches in length and about 1.5 inches wide. The pancreas has cells that produce enzymes that help in digestion and in breaking down foods such as starches.." Batman explained.

"I hope were not too late, Superman were almost there."

"Johnny is too, and he wants to play doctor, but he lost his pancreas. You found it, now give the back to Johnny." Toyman said.

"Not is not yours." Flash said.

Batman throw smoke bombs at him.

"Hey, where did they go." Toyman said when Flash and Batman were gone."

Hawkgirl hit a fire hydrant, it spray water, right at Livewire.

Dr. Pieter Cross was waiting for them outside.

"Hawkgirl, you made it."

He gave her liver.

Weather Wizard created a snow storm causing trouble.

Green Lantern fought him from behind.

He grab the liver him from Dr. Smith.

"Thanks" he said.

Superman was put in comma.

"He's finally asleep." Louis said.

"Good, now we just hope that the Justice League can bring those parts.

"Me too."

Supergirl and Superboy were flying to find a home.

"Hey Korra look."Superboy said

"A hospital, why?"Supergirl replied.

"Well there must scientists that could scan or DNA to find our parents, and beside they must be worry sick about us."Superboy said.

"Well it's shoot, but shouldn't we be going to a lab for experimenting?" Supergirl asked.

"Excuse me, were-um orphans trying to look for our parents, is there a way we can find them?" Superboy ask the clerk at the front desk.

"This way please." she led them to a room.

"Dr. Tracey will be with you in a second."'

"Great, what are we going to do if they found we're clones."

"Hey kids, I'm Dr. Tracey what are your names?"

"We remember someone, a woman, calling us Kon-El and Korra-El, a.k.a. Superboy and Supergirl, were twins."Superboy explained.

"I see." She took needle and try to put in Supergirl's ar but it bent the needle.

"Do you know where you two know who your are, what you are?"

"Please, don't tell anyone, but we do remember that lady saying were half human clones."

Dr. Tracey study a blood sample from the twins, of-course she had to use a red-sun lamp to turn their powers off.

Her conclusion was correct, Superboy and Supergirl are hybrid of Superman and Louis Lane.

"I have good new, and bad news." Dr. Tracey said.

"What it is?" Superboy asked.

"The good news is we found your parents."

"Really where?" Supergirl asked.

"That's the bad news."

She him their father's room.

Dr. Miller talk to Louis.

"Are our mother."

"In a word yes, i'm your mother."

She kissed both of them on the head.

Metallo attacked the hospital.

"What's going?" Dr. Miller said.

Superboy touch the floor.

"This place in being attack by some kind a cyborg. He look for dad, mom, me and sis try to stall him. You and the doctors, well figure something out."

Metallo was on a rampage.

"Where is Superman?! Where?!" he shouted at a nurse.

"Leave her alone!" Supergirl use her tactile telekinesis to save the nurse, Superboy punch him in the face.

"If you want out farther..." he said

"You'll have to get through us, which won't be easy with physic powers."

Superboy jumped him, but reveal his main source, Kyrptonite.

"Awwww!"

"Superboy!"

"Why do you come over and join his fate."

"I won't but they will."

He turn around to see the Justice League.

"Uh oh!" he said.

Later that day Superman woke up, weak but alive.

"Clark, Clark?"

"Huh."

"Louis, what happened? Did I survive?"

"Yes, you did survive, thanks to your team, and our son and daughter."

"You were..."

"There clones, both with our DNA."

"Hi kids."

He hugged his children.

"They got your look." John said.

They all laughed, except Batman of-course.


End file.
